Chapter 6
This is the sixth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Jinghua feels the power of the binding rings and comes into contact with spirits who have found him and Xi. Appearances in Order * Yang Jinghua * Duanmu Xi * Red Spirits * Lady Spirits Plot Synopsis Jinghua places the spirit binding bands on his right index finger and thumb asking if he is wearing them right. Raised into the air from a surge of energy he then observes in his reflection that he looks even more handsome having aged slightly from the process.Pages 1-3 Xi explains that there are some things he should be aware of, the rings have Xi's spiritual energy, so naturally Jinghua's soul’s image transformed along with adding the binding bands. As Jinghua takes a moment to contemplate whether it is possible that he could now be reincarnated when he returns to his own age, Xi points out that now his reflection can appear in this realm, so he needs to be careful not to scare anyone. Jovially skipping around, Janghua is rapturous as he declares himself the glory of mankind, announcing that he is even more handsome after death. Xi watches the spectacle, asking in his mind if he would listen to him.Pages 3-4 Taking to the sky Jinghua ploughs face first into a barrier above them, an air wall that Xi explains means he should know he is only allowed to move around within sixty metres of him. Incensed Jinghua demands to know what does he think he is, a kite? Then that it infringes on his personal liberties, they need to have a talk about this. Xi tells him to be careful, focusing on the awareness that now Jinghua is wearing those soul locked rings, he is sure those spirits have begun to notice him. They have, with them both observing a spectrum of eerie red eyes gathered together in the branches of a nearby tree.Pages 4-5 Thoroughly spooked, Jinghua grabs a hold of Xi’s scarf he wants to know what the hell that is. To Xi’s further confusion, he is also told Jinghua is bad at politics, unsure of the connection between that and spirits and Jighua cries that the world should be about tangible materials, all about science not ghosts or gods as he prays to Mr. Marx for protection.Referring to Karl H. Marx, a political philanthropist and philosopher The spirits are non-corporeal red human shaped beings, they are happy to see the soul image of a yangming master. Comically turning into a white ghost himself, Janghua panics drastically that they do not know one another; he has no quarrel with them so please do not kill him. In the joint process of wailing and running away Jinghua beholds that the spirits are all bowing to him addressing himself as lord and praising their majesty.Page 6 Considering whether it is possible, he whispers to Xi whether being a Yangming master is some kind of great position, but Xi is just as unsure. Investigating, Jinghua tells him he may not be a bookworm, but Xi cannot fool him as Jinghua then finds himself suddenly surrounded by beautiful ladies that can tend to his every whim.Pages 8-9 He is quite taken with one such smoking hot lady, as she asks if Jinghua would like to have fun with her. Xi intervenes at one, pulling Jinghua away from her proximity, then tells him to step back.Pages 10-11 Differences Between the Manga and Anime Notes and Trivia * The binding bands imbue Jinghua with greater power and seal the contract with Xi. * Spirits can detect and have now approached Jinghua as a soul image of a yangming master. References Navigation Category:Manhua